


What Was That Noise?

by OTPGirl



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: M/M, Movie Night, Tumblr Prompt, this it silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23034331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPGirl/pseuds/OTPGirl
Summary: A short story based around the sentence "What was that noise?"
Relationships: Xander Lee/John McNamara
Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654696
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	What Was That Noise?

Lex was never going to be allowed to pick a movie again. ****

Hannah had been feeling tired so she went to bed early, leaving just Lex, John, and Xander for movie night, meaning they could watch something not rated G or PG. Lex begged to be allowed to pick the movie and John and Xander agreed, seeing no harm in it. Lex scrambled off to her room to grab a movie that she had hidden under her mattress. She looked down at the cover and smiled to herself, this was going to be amazing.

She hurried back out to the family room and popped the dvd into the player before Xander or John were able to see what she had chosen. Lex happily flicked the lights off before settling on her end of the couch, remote firmly in her hand. The title screen came up and she could hear John groan, causing Lex’s grin to grow even wider. 

Lex was usually a big fan of horror movies, but even she had to admit that this one was a bit much for her. She periodically glanced over at John and Xander and could see that John had a death grip on Xanders hand, and Xander would slightly jump every so often. 

About five minutes until the end of movie the trio heard a loud thump outside of the room and Lex scrambled to pause the movie. The three of them sat in silence for a moment before they heard and even louder thump. 

_**“What was that noise?”**_ John’s voice was slightly shaky as he spoke, but no one responded. They heard a thump yet again and the three of them snapped into action. Lex reaching for her gun but coming up empty. She could tell that they had the same luck because he heard a quiet swear coming from their direction. Damn the no weapons at family movie night rule.

Xander, being the smart one that he is, grabbed a nearby pillow and slowly moved to the door. As he got close the door swung open, and he swung the pillow, hitting whatever that thing was squarely in the face. Lex is pretty sure that John screamed. The creature let out a muffled shout that sounded like Hannha. 

Wait a second.

“Hannah?” Lex hesitantly asked. 

“Hi Lex.” Hannah sounded slightly guilty and Lex sighed, moving over to the light switch and turning them on. She looked back over at the door and saw Hannah sitting on the floor with a pillow in her lap and Xander babbling out an apology and reaching out to help Hannah up. John stood slightly behind him breathing heavily and pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger. 

“What are you doing up? I thought you went to bed?” Lex asked her sister, forcing her breathing to even out and trying to force her heart to stop hammering. Hannah let Xander help her up and she shrugged, looking at the floor and fidgeting with her sleeves. Lex could tell instantly that she was embarrassed by whatever it was. Lex walked over to her and kneeled in front of her so they were eye level. 

“What’s wrong banana? You know you can tell me anything.” Hannah nodded and mumbled something that she couldn’t hear. “What was that?”

“I had a nightmare and didn’t want to be alone.” She spoke slightly louder this time and Lex smiled slightly at her. She was about to say something but John beat her to it.

“I have an idea Hannah, why don’t you and Xander go grab a lot of pillows and blankets and the four of us can have a sleepover here in the living room, that way if you have another nightmare you won’t be alone.” Hannah nodded her head eagerly at the suggestion and she grabbed Xander’s hand, pulling him behind her to go get as many pillows and blankets they could carry. Lex waited a few seconds before speaking.

“So, that scream was kinda high pitched.” John turned around and gave her a half hearted glare, pointing a finger at her.

“No one word Lex.” In response she started laughing, which technically wasn’t a word. John eventually joined in with her and the two of them fell on the couch, struggling to breathe with how hard they were laughing. Hannah and Xander came back with the requested items and they got started setting up a makeshift bed so everyone would be comfortable. The moment it was done Hannah fell face first onto the pillows and fell asleep almost instantly. The other three settled in around her. Lex was about to fall asleep when she heard John speak once more.

“Hey Lex?” She opened her eyes and lifted her head so she could look at him. 

“No more scary movies.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Come send me your own prompt on Tumblr  
> https://ijustwantjohnmcnamaratobehappyok.tumblr.com/


End file.
